The invention relates to a manufacturing process of a wear resistant attachment device for a sit harness or a roping harness, comprising a joining strap made of flexible synthetic material.
An attachment device used in known manner in roping harnesses is represented in FIG. 10. The protective sheath G and the positioning strap 10 are formed by two distinct parts. The protective sheath G is achieved either by a tubular strap fitted onto a resistant strap 18 or by a fabric wound round the resistant strap 18 and stitched. The positioning strap 10 then has to be inserted between the sheath G and the resistant strap 18. Implementation of such an attachment device does not enable optimum protection of the resistant strap 18 to be obtained.
The object of the invention is to achieve a manufacturing process of an attachment device for a sit harness or a roping harness enabling the mechanical assembly strength to be improved and implementation of protection against friction to be simplified.
The process according to the invention is characterized in that:
a first strap is used having an enlarged part bounding joining edges protruding out with respect to the extensions,
the first strap is positioned flat on a second strap or an extension of said first strap,
the edges are folded towards one another through 180xc2x0 to come into contact with the opposite face of said second strap,
and seams are stitched along the edges to constitute wear resistant overlap parts protecting the opposite edges of the second strap or of the extension against the friction faces.
According to one feature of the invention, the first strap comprises an enlarged part of greater width than the width of each extension.
According to one feature of the invention, the second strap has a width smaller than the width of the enlarged part and greater than or equal to the width of the extensions.
The invention also relates to a wear resistant attachment device for a sit harness or a roping harness obtained according to the process.